


Soñera

by Elafrum



Category: Skylanders - Fandom, Skylanders Academy (Cartoon), Skylanders Ring of Heroes, Skylanders: Superchargers
Genre: Cuddling, Darkness is good actually, Domestic Fluff, Idk Nightfall's inner workings I guess. Metacognition, Lots of yawning do not read if you don't want to get sleepy, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Ship if u want, Sleep Paralysis, The night is a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafrum/pseuds/Elafrum
Summary: Perhaps, in the end, all of her wishes came true, however bumpy the process was. Luckily, she didn’t have to think about the imperfections now, she was far too peaceful...
Relationships: Nightfall / OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Soñera part 1

The dreadwalker found herself too uneasy to sleep, too energetic. She wandered and paced. However, Nightfall didn't want to do anything either. Hoping that her body would ease back, so she could nap, she thought about why she didn't want to do much else.

Strangely enough, she itched to have some company...

Did she feel lonely? Perhaps she spent too much time with Mystic, as they accompanied her for any little thing, and got used to them being around to talk with, or talk back to.

Nightfall stopped by a window, looking forward to see the moon. It was one of the things she otherwise couldn't fully enjoy in her homeland, but the sky was cloudy. _Perhaps it would rain then_ , she thought hopefully.

Why would Mystic follow her around anywhere despite causing them stress to go to new places? Nightfall had been wondering, since the kirin accompanied her home, knowing that Fogshadow Tower was full of poison gas and broken spirits. She didn't complain though, the help was needed.

The dreadwalker leaned on the wall, facing the general direction of Mystic's bed and continued to ponder... Though she didn't like doing it much, she figured it was important in order to both clear her head and understand Mystic. Why wouldn't she when they tried their best to understand her?

Nightfall felt somewhat embarrassed to be doing that instead of something useful, it made her look pathetic, didn't it? Her face portrayed a slight grimace but it untensed as she kept thinking. It’s alright, this is good, even, that she knew what she was feeling and where it could be coming from.

Suddenly, she heard Mystic breath deeply, then jolt up awake with a light, but dragged moan.

They shifted on the sheets but then slowly sat up. They were still confused, their head felt heavy and their heart raced. "Uhg..." Mystic let out a low sigh and looked around the room desperately. They could move, at last.

A distinct pair of eyes glowed blue next to the window, "Hmm?" Nightfall. She lifted her head curiously but didn't move from her position.

Mystic blinked and felt slightly relieved. Yeah, they were back to reality.

"Hey," Nightfall gestured casually.

"Hey..." They replied, as if bothered- not by Nightfall, but generally.

The two stood quietly for a while. Mystic was thinking about what just happened while they slept...

"Did I sleep on my back?" They rubbed their eyelids, "I think I had sleep paralysis."

"Couldn't tell, you mostly sleep facing your right." She replied nonchalantly, as she quickly realized that when they were sleeping facing the wall, they were sleeping on their right. The times she passed by the open space of their room, she'd take a glance to see if they were awake. 

She tilted her head "You were paralyzed?"

Mystic already knew Nightfall wouldn't really sleep consistently, but they didn't know during the time she is awake, she noted how they slept. It was useful to know now. Nightfall slept as if she blacked out on top of her bed, facing down, plus wearing her uniform. Sometime during the night she changed clothes. 

"It was just, you know, in sleep paralysis you can't move, your eyes are heavy and you run out of breath. It's scary for me... But I should be fine if I," they sighed.

"Stop feeling stressed and eating well blah blah blah, what's essentially impossible to do right now, thanks." They grumbled and promptly let themself fall onto the bed.

"It is with that attitude." She replied with a huff. Mystic sighed again.

"Come on. Do you want a glass of water?" She asked sympathetically. 

It seemed she was in a better mood at times Mystic woke up in the middle of the night, but they remembered that dreadwalkers are nocturnal, so, perhaps naturally, Nightfall's mood eased.

"It's alright, I'll get it. And sorry for interrupting... whatever you were doing." Mystic removed the sheets off their body and sat up, then shook their head. Just think about something else... They breathed deeply and began to calm down.

"I was... getting a glass of water." She pushed on, and only then stopped laying on the wall. She knew their tone implied distress, plus just like they pushed on for her to take better care of herself, she wanted them to do small things for their wellbeing.

Mystic chuckled lightly, "Well, let's get a glass of water."

They got up and Nightfall already had shot towards the kitchen. The kirin peeked through the hall and huffed with a smile, "Slow down there huh, some of us can't teleport." they said as they walked.

There was a light outside that provided enough exposure for them to see well, so they didn't bother to flick the kitchen lights on. They didn’t want to make Nightfall uncomfortable either. 

"What about you though, can't sleep?"

She thought of what to say, quickly. "I'm still worked up, I guess."

Nightfall already bad her hands and hair strands in action, searching cups, opening the fridge and reaching the water pitcher inside it.

"I see, but let me help." They said, though lightly scratching their back.

"Fine, slowpoke."

"Hey, don't rush me..."

Nightfall gave them the cups and poured the water. Though Mystic made a face, she doubted it was about the water.

"It's cold, but alright."

Proven wrong. What's wrong with cold water? 

Right, Mystic said they get cold easily before...

"Sorry."

Mystic shook their head, she didn't have to apologize, they didn't tell her before she served the glass anyways.

"It's fine, bud." They replied nonchalantly and took a sip.

"You uh... You need help?" They asked as she stared at her own glass for a moment.

"No." Nightfall said, took a deep breath, pulled her mask off and gulped the entire glass of water down.

She made a noise of relief, feeling her body cool down, then put her mask back on. Mystic huffed humorously, but continued drinking.

Again, there was a minute of standing in silence as Mystic drank.

Nightfall noted they were still not all that relaxed, holding themself and blinking blankly "You are still spooked."

"I'm just still thinking." They replied.

"Hmm, what about?"

"I just... I think back on when it had happened before for a couple of days consecutively. Figured then that it's a fear of mine to not have control of my body. Sometimes I was afraid to go to sleep, I feared being unconscious."

They still have that fear, being unconscious as an extent of losing autonomy. The kirin bit their lip and sighed, thank goodness it was a bit dark, for they didn't want Nightfall to see clearly that they were wobbly and about to tear up. 

Mystic took a long sip of their water, though still halfway. They were able to control their feelings, and it helped they could drink up and gulp down that itchy sensation on their throat. _What a scaredy cat_ , they thought, _Nightfall would think so_.

Nightfall leaned on the counter, "Was it Dreamcatcher?" She narrowed her eyes. A tangible enemy was easier to confront, and she could take more definitive action to help Mystic sleep well… 

"I don't think so, sleep paralysis is kind of natural, which is why I said I should take care of myself to avoid it. By the way, thanks for the glass of water."

"You're welcome." She replied and made a finger gun at them.

Mystic laughed lowly, then yawned. As much as she wanted to spend time with them doing nothing important, they needed their sleep. She did, too, but didn't really know if she'd fall asleep.

"When you're done there, you're going to feel better, and you're going to lay to sleep on your side." Nightfall told Mystic as a matter of fact, but she tried to make it assuring.

Mystic sighed in response, finishing up with their glass of water. "Yeah," they said with a higher, more optimistic tone and immediately went ahead to wash the dishes in order to keep themself busy to calm down. _How pathetic, to not feel safe in your own skin._

Nightfall huffed, "Leave that for later." She interrupted. 

"I learned that when you put off small tasks they pile up and are harder to deal with later. You know?"

"I meant it... as to let me take care of it." She made that up at the moment, as Mystic was the one who usually ended up cleaning her dishes.

"Well, I already done it." Mystic replied and kept on washing.

"Move it. I won't allow you." The dreadwalker pushed them out the way with her body and they growled playfully, certainly not actually wanting to challenge her to some play-fight.

When Mystic moved to the other side she blocked them with her hair. She laughed lowly in a mean tone.

"But Nightfall, you always do other things."

"I'm going to be nice to you and you can't stop me."

"Tch!" Mystic huffed finally. "Okay, fine... Thanks."

They waited for her, though her hair still stood in the way. “Is it okay if I pet your hair?” As they’ve talked about it before, and Nightfall’s hair having nerves of their own, they wondered if they could help her ease down, too.

“Sure. Just like last time.” She looked away but blushed, it was rather personal to let them do that, plus she actually enjoyed it. _Careful with the hooks._

The kirin continued, and then noticed what she meant about her being worked up, her strands were moving and shaking quickly in its place. "Jeez, Nightfall..." They pressed down with their thumb on top of it and massaged it downwards, repeating this on the rest of the strands, yet avoiding the hooks at the end.

"That okay?"

"Yeah..." Nightfall exhaled, "Yeah, I needed that." She slowed down on washing the dishes, though she was almost done.

"I might just fall asleep…” She said and moaned, then leaned on Mystic, knowing this was just a plan to get her to stop doing chores, so she prevented them again from interrupting her. 

“Ah! I can’t pet your hair if it’s smothering me!” Mystic pushed her back.

“Too bad.”

Mystic backed off at least, Nightfall gave a triumphant smile, noticeable through her eyes, “This isn’t over.” They stated with a comical pout. 

“I win.” Nightfall turned around and ruffled Mystic’s hair, avoiding the horn. They shook their head in response and finished with a yawn. Nightfall stood there, pleased, but had enough of playful comebacks. “Aight, okay, even though we are having fun, we should go to sleep.” Mystic said and Nightfall agreed.


	2. Soñera part 2

Quietly, the two made it to their dorm. Mystic hid their own giddy smile, avoiding looking at Nightfall, they were a little flustered to be messing around and having a small bonding moment with the dreadwalker. But, perhaps they were too quick to talk about their fears when Nightfall couldn’t do anything about it. Well, she did listen to them closely when they got deep, having interest to help them.

“Goodnight, Night.”

  
  
“Good night, Mystic, sleep well.”

“You too, alright?”

They separated, each to their bedroom. But Nightfall still had no guarantee that she’d be calm enough to rest. Actually, she was kind of worried about leaving Mystic to sleep by chance as well, as if she hasn’t really accomplished anything for them...

Nightfall thought back on what they said about their fear to lose consciousness, which is essentially a big part of sleep, it comes with sleep, and they have to deal with it now. 

She didn't buy it. Mystic was a kirin of the magic element yet they didn't think it had to do with paranormal or magical things. Or perhaps, they tried to minimize the situation by saying it was normal, or caused by stress, which they can easily say they always have. Either way, she felt she had to help, because they were bad at hiding their emotions and she noticed something _bad_ probably happened in the dream, to then be paralyzed... Dreams, imagination and being lost in thought were things proper to the magic element, they ought to be affected when they have no control over it.

She remembered the times she rejected their care. Perhaps they took it as the dreadwalker pushing them away... Which could've been true, but it was not their fault. Then she just didn't want to get to the point she was now, on the verge of opening up to someone, becoming vulnerable and depending on them for support. It made her uneasy to think someone would know how she really is, the deep parts of her character she tried to keep private.

It has been a while since she knew Mystic, but it is now she had a realization about things they don't talk about. And she felt impressed she’s getting to understand them as deeply as they understood her, at least, related to their element. She felt good about, well, getting good at knowing people. She smiled triumphantly at herself.

Perhaps she could do something less definitive, but for now, it’d be comforting. She knew Mystic felt assured in her presence. This could also make her more clear if she really felt lonely or if she genuinely enjoyed their company. 

But to actually ask them to do it… She scratched her forehead, and looked back at the hall, embarrassed again. It’s alright, she reminded herself. She can be vulnerable with them. They would receive her, unless they had a reason not to, and they would let her know about that, too.

Nightfall took a deep breath, _don't be a coward_ , she told herself, “Wait, Mystic…”

For Nightfall’s powerful echoing voice, that was awfully low, and Mystic only heard a murmur.

Mystic thought it was nothing, if not Nightfall talking to herself. They laid down and looked at their phone, checking their notifications. 

_Come on, these sort of things are normal for them, they’ve done it with their friends._

“Wait, Mystic, do you want to…” The dreadwalker went to the entrance to Mystic’s room. Mystic lifted their head to look at the shadow, then at the familiar figure of Nightfall, somewhat happy she didn’t go to sleep yet.

She thought it’d be good to rephrase it, then ask them. “You know, I don’t believe it’s natural and only natural. The sleep paralysis, and the fact it was so startling for you.”

Mystic looked at her with slightly wide eyes, “Heh… You got me.” The kirin said lowly in a funny, avoidant tone. Nightfall’s comment sure was sudden. 

“Do you think it’d help you feel better if,” She pointed casually at their bed, “I slept next to you?”

For a moment she considered bringing back Dreamcatcher as a reason she’d want to be around, but she realized it’d make her look hyperaware and probably overprotective. Besides, she wanted to be genuine with them.

Mystic held their cheek with their paw, “...Awe, that’d be really nice, if you’d like to do that, too… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Mystic’s brain went blank thereafter. 

_So this is really happening?_ They were more than excited to have some company while they slept.

  
  
“Don’t worry about-” Nightfall began quickly but Mystic had already started to murmur, “The bed is kind of small…”

Mystic sat up and stared at their bed, and Nightfall stopped in her tracks. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea and now she was making _them_ uncomfortable.

“Okay,” The kirin said, staring at the floor and pausing their hands in front of them to think. “You go on the edge, so your hair can be free.”

Nightfall laughed, but more so because she was nervous. She didn’t notice it, but she started to shuffle her feet. Mystic shook their tail over the bed, like an entertained cat, thinking. “Yes, you’re going to sleep good too, just let me figure it out...” They said tilted their head at the bed to tell her to get in. 

She noticed that the kirin's mood improved at least, and she started to calm down as well. Still, they were both stoked about this. 

“I...-I can bring my mattress, put it next to yours, if that’s too much.”

  
  
“Too much what?”

  
  
Nightfall tried to explain without words, “...” motioning with her hands, then finally said “This is your room, your space, I don’t want to invade your bed neither.”

  
  
Mystic put on a humored, confused face, “Invade? You can never occupy enough space near me.”

That just knocked Nightfall out, totally blank, “Uhm…”

“Nightfall, I mean that I’m comfortable with you.” They said quickly to clear that up.

Intimacy is her most feared enemy. But she’s doing it.

“Well, could we… We can… Cuddle?” It cost her so much to just say it. ‘Cuddle’ was such an informal word. 

“Oh yes, I love to cuddle!” They replied. _Course you do, you softie._

“Great, how are you going to sleep now when you’re excited like that?” She crossed her arms trying to make things light for herself.

“I’ll calm down, I’ll calm down now, I promise.” They said, looking at her yet moving into the bed to leave space for her. 

Only then did the dreadwalker come over and sat. Mystic was still moving around, “Wait let me get your pillow.” They jumped off the bed and skipped quickly out the room, without waiting for an answer. 

Soon after they came back, and fought back the urge to throw the pillow at her, they just offered it to her and scrambled to the bed again. 

They smiled at her and laid on the bed, on their side, and facing her. Nightfall huffed as if trying to dismiss any fear to react to them, but followed, trying to make herself comfortable by moving her hair aside and flopping to her pillow. She blinked and arched one brow, as Mystic didn’t stop looking at her all smiley. 

“What?”

“Nothing… Do you want to hold me or the other way around?”

The dreadwalker thought for a second, as if it wasn’t obvious her hair would get in the way if they tried to spoon her, but then realized, she _can_ be held. However, then Mystic would be sleeping on their back?

“I can try, like, cuddling you, but I’m still on my side. Like a hug.” They mentioned, getting their arm under their pillow. 

“Okay. Yes.” She replied flatly, but agreeable. 

“Alright,” They said and shifted closer, and higher up as to place their chin over her head, and threw their other arm over her shoulder. 

The dreadwalker cozied herself in, avoiding to nudge them with her metal mask, unintentionally very stern-faced. Mystic made a strange, affectionate sound, ignoring that she was naturally a cold creature, and got closer to get comfortable. Nightfall wasn’t sure what it was that she was feeling, but she, too, went ahead and slid her arm onto Mystic’s waist. 

She heard Mystic’s tail slapping the wall and bed, and chuckled, “You alright?”

“Sorry, sorry, I love cuddling.” They replied and sighed briefly, passing a hand over her hair and petting her gently.

“I gather you’re feeling better.” She couldn't lie to herself, that was nice, being pet and embraced. So, she too let out a sound, at last to let them know she was alright like this “Mhh…”

Mystic smiled and kept petting her, then tilted their head to place their cheek on her head instead of their chin. Their tail stopped moving, as they were physically entertained otherwise.

“Is that comfortable?” They asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“I'm getting a bit cold, gonna cover myself.” 

Mystic grabbed the tip of the crumpled up covers and put it over themself, just leaving their top side of the body uncovered to not put it over Nightfall. 

Then, they cuddled up again, and she closed in as well, at least trying to get ready for sleep. She felt more confident about touching Mystic back and braced her arm on them better.

“Goodnight…” 

“You too.”

Nightfall didn’t know what emotions she was suppressing, but they made her feel like she shouldn’t be comforted. She thought more and more about it, but only confused herself. She just wished she’d fall asleep as happily as Mystic was. 

She sighed deeply and suddenly, trying to ease herself as well, not get more riled up with Mystic’s touch.

Aside her inner turmoil, she felt the kirin shifting their hooves near her, and continuing to pet her hair and scalp… 

Soon enough the two fell asleep.

However...

A loud sound jolted Nightfall awake, as she lifted her head quickly to look around, despite her vision being blurry. 

She couldn’t see it, it came from outside, it is probably rain, just rain. 

She huffed, irritated, as the rain was heavy and made a thousand tapping sounds on the windows. Sure, she wished for rain… So the atmosphere would be pleasant. 

But she felt stiff now. Without getting out the bed, the dreadwalker stretched out and tried again to get comfortable, in Mystic’s arms. It was starting to be a little suffocating as their arm fell to her neck.

“Geez.” The kirin woke up too, moaning tiredly and briefly opening their eyes. It was easy to notice Nightfall’s glowing eyes, and they saw her moving. Unknowingly, they rolled out to sleep looking up, and Nightfall noted that once they woke. They must’ve been bothered by the sudden heavy rain, too. 

“Do you like rain?” They yawned as they covered themself again.

“Mhhmm…” She just growled, displeased. “Usually, when it’s not waking me up.” At last she worded out to give them a reply. 

“Ok, same…” They mumbled, and their eyes closed down. 

The two were silent for a while, tired and sluggish.

“Mystic, you best be sleep on your side.” 

They mumbled in response, "My stomach weird..." 

"What about the other side?" 

"Maybe." Mystic rolled to their other side, away from Nightfall. "Now you cuddle me, haha." They said half jokingly, their words being progressively muffled by the pillow. 

"Is that any better?" She sighed, grumbling halfway, and placed a hand on Mystic's ribs, waiting. 

Oh, so _she is_ cuddling them. "Yeah…" 

Her eyes beginning to droop again, Nightfall shifted closer, bracing her arm around them and pressing her forehead on their back. 

There went Mystic making that sound again, an affectionate hum. They also moved their tail away from her, as to not get it trampled between the two. “Are you comfy?”

“Mmh.” Too tired to answer with words, she moaned. 

Mystic laid there, feeling more safe and loved than ever, grateful that Nightfall took initiative this time around, and for one of the things they most hoped for. Some sort of assurance that they’re not sleeping alone. All the wild things they feared will happen while they slept might not stand a chance anymore.

Trying to fidget as they fell asleep, the kirin placed their hand over Nightfall’s, the one over their waist, and stroked. She noticed, of course, and though half asleep, she smiled at the gesture.

The rain had softened and it felt more like a drizzle now. The soothing sound of water flowing and falling from the roof made Nightfall content some more, and her heart finally started to slow. Her breathing was inconsequential, natural.

Perhaps, in the end, all of her wishes came true, however bumpy the process was. Luckily, she didn’t have to think about the imperfections now, she was far too peaceful...

_Sweet dreams._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic I didn't intend to get this long... slowly added bits since I started it a few months ago. I planned for 2k and ended up needing to write twice as much as to make it satisfactory. I wanted to go for something truly soft, casual, domestic? T.T Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
